


To Build a Home

by ironbabe



Series: Like the Sun [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbabe/pseuds/ironbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tony and Steve's 20th marriage anniversary, their children decide to give them a gift that was literally twenty years in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my pack because they are the most awesome fangirls on the planet.

_Peter.mkv_

**M:** JARVIS, are we recording?  
 **J:** Yes, Ms. Stark.  
 **M** : Peter, stop fidgeting.  
 **P:** This is an uncomfortable chair.  
 **M:** You’ve lived here for almost half your life and you choose to complain about the furniture now, while we’re recording for our parents’ 20 th anniversary gift.  
 **P:** _[incoherent mumbling]_  
 **M:** You don’t have to do this, you know.  
 **P:** I want to do it.  
 **M:** Whenever you’re ready, then.

_[pause]_

**P:** My name is Peter Stark-Rogers, and I’m going to tell you how Tony Stark and Steve Rogers gave me a family and saved my life. 

//

September 25, 2037  
 **TO:** _Mia Stark-Rogers <m.starkrogers@starkindustries.com>_  
 **FR:** _Pepper Potts <p.potts@starkindustries.com>_  
 **SUBJECT:** _20 th Anniversary_

 

Mia,

No preambles necessary—I think this is a fantastic idea. Tony may have his infamous public persona, but we all know how protective he can get when it comes to you and your brother. I can’t think of a more fitting gift to celebrate twenty years of a perfectly imperfect marriage than to give them such a private and intimate retelling of their love story from the perspective of the most important people in their lives.

You know my door is always open if you need anything, but I know you’ve got it covered. I honestly cannot wait to see the finished product.

 

Love,  
Pepper

P.S. Natasha and I have a wager, and I bet that Tony will start crying the moment you hand him this little gift of yours, so you better deliver. But no pressure. :)

//

_Excerpt from Bruce Banner’s letter to Peter Stark-Rogers dated September 12, 2037_

Of all his accomplishments, of everything he’s ever done in his life, your Dad was most proud of what he created with Steve. Once, he told me how sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night scared out of his mind, because what if everything was just a dream? He couldn’t bear it, to have tasted happiness and have it taken away from him.

He’ll trade everything and his life for you, Pete.

Congratulate your fathers for me. They’ve done the almost impossible. Twenty years, man. I don’t think I could live with Tony Stark that long.

//

_Mia.mkv_

**M:** I was five when Dad and Pops adopted me. I don’t remember much of my years in the foster care system—nothing dramatic happened, mind you—but I knew, even at that young age, that I didn’t have a home.

_[pause]_

**M:** _[laughs]_ I just remembered—there was one time, I was either six or seven, and I was in Dad’s workshop with Pops. I don’t remember where Dad was but he wasn’t there, and Pops had fallen asleep on the cot. I was bored, I had 64 permanent markers around me, and two willing accomplices. I don’t remember what had gotten into my head, but I started drawing on one of the Dad’s Porsches with You and Dummy. JARVIS woke Pops up, but it was too late—the robots and I had already covered one side of the car with drawings of animals. Pops didn’t get mad—no surprise there. I think he was trying to figure out how to explain things to Dad, and when Dad came in, I remember Pops began with something along the lines of, “Tony, it’s not Mia’s fault, I fell asleep and—“ but Dad went straight past Pops and looked at what I had done. Dad said, “Oh wow, Steve. She’s got your hands. That’s—wow, that’s a really nice sketch of an African safari. Look at the detail on that giraffe.” Dad took me in his arms and gave me a kiss on the cheek while Pops stood there, shocked and dumbfounded at Dad’s reaction. My drawings are still there, and sometimes Dad takes that Porsche out for a spin.

_[pause]_

**M:** _[voice breaking]_ That’s my first memory of home.

//

_Notes ~~stolen~~ recovered from Tony Stark’s personal documents_

Steveeeeeeeeee  
We’re in the middle of a debriefing, Tony.  
But Steve, I have something important to ask you.  
I’m sure it can wait until we’re done.  
But it can’t, Steve. It can’t. It’s a matter of life and death.  
I highly doubt that.  
Come on, Steve.  
No.  
Steveeeeeeeeee  
Stop it, Tony.  
Will you marry me?  
Steve?  
I saw you read my last message. Why are you not answ— 

//

_Clint and Natasha.mp3_

**N:** And we are live.  
 **C:** _[whining]_ Do we really have to do this?  
 **N:** I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t want to do.  
 **C:** I’ve heard that before.

_[pause; some shuffling and muffled noises]_

**C:** Okay, here we go!  
 **N:** So, Steve and Tony.  
 **C:** Tony and Steve.  
 **N:** We saw it coming long before they did.  
 **C:** We actually had a pool going for a time. Natasha won.  
 **N:** Of course I did.  
 **C:** Three years and almost ten grand.  
 **N:** You’re going off topic now.  
 **C:** No, I’m not. I’m making a point.  
 **N:** Then make it _now._  
 **C:** My _point_ is, three years of unresolved sexual tension. Three fucking years.  
 **N:** You actually did have a point. I’m proud of you.  
 **C:** _Anyway_ , we had to put up with stolen glances and lovey-dovey stares for _the_ longest fucking time. It was an absolute _bitch_ when they fought.  
 **N:** Which actually says a lot about how well they work together.  
 **C:** Yeah, yeah. Tony—Tony is brash and flashy and impulsive, while Steve is—  
 **N:** He’s reassuring and cautious, thinks twice about things. They complement each other very well.  
 **C:** Together, they’re—  
 **N:** Perfect.  
 **C:** They’ve been through the good, the bad, and the shitty together. Twenty fucking years, man. Frankly, I’m not surprised. Especially with all the sex they’re having.  
 **N:** Clint.  
 **C:** Seriously, those two are fucking _loud._  
 **N:** _Clint._  
 **C:** _What?_ Everyone who lives in the mansion knows that. Even their kids know that. Those two are fucking _shameless._  
 **N:** You are a very disturbed man.  
 **C:** And don’t you know it, honeybunch.

_[pause]_

**C:** Well, uh, Tony and Steve—  
 **N:** Twenty years and two beautiful, wonderful children later. Well done, guys.  
 **C:** We may have retired from the business, but you’re still Mom and Dad to us.  
 **N:** Happy anniversary. We wish you both many more years to come. We love you.

_[end of recording]_

//

**From the desk of Dr. Jane Foster, Ph.D.**  
 **Professor of Astrophysics and Particle Physics**  
 **Culver University**

September 30, 2037

Dear Steve and Tony,

As you both know, I am not the most loquacious person on paper, nonetheless I’m writing to congratulate you on twenty years of marriage. The world has seen what you have done as part of the Avengers, the product of your flawless partnership as Captain American and Iron Man, but I have seen what you have done as parents to Mia and Peter. We all know that parenting is the most difficult job in the world, and for the both of you to have produced such extraordinary people in Peter and Mia, I could not be any prouder. I’m not entirely convinced that the world deserves your children, but I’m sure that Peter and Mia will work tirelessly to continue your legacies. Besides, they’ve already lived up to it.

Congratulations, once again. Here’s to another twenty years.

 

All my love,  
Jane

//

**~~From the desk of Dr. Jane Foster, Ph.D.~~ **  
**~~Professor of Astrophysics and Particle Physics~~ **  
**~~Culver University~~ **

 

I HAVE BEEN INFORMED BY MY WONDERFUL JANE THAT IN MIDGARD, A TWENTY-YEAR UNION IS CAUSE FOR CELEBRATION. I FIND THIS MOST AMUSING SINCE TWENTY YEARS IS OF NO CONSEQUENCE IN ASGARD. NONETHELESS, I GIVE MY CONGRATULATIONS, SHIELD BROTHERS. MY HEART BURSTS WITH PRIDE AT WHAT YOUR TWENTY-YEAR UNION HAS ACCOMPLISHED. MAY THERE BE MANY MORE YEARS TO COME.

THOR

//

_Peter.mkv_

**P:** I was Peter Parker before I was Peter Stark-Rogers. Back then I was—well, to be honest, I don’t really know. I had lost my parents and my aunt and uncle because of what I could do. I was fifteen and angry at myself, angry at the world, and Dad and Pops, they took me in. They took in a—yeah, lost kid. That’s what I was. I was lost.

_[pause; deep breaths]_

**P:** Mia was already twelve by then. They were already a happy family and I felt that I had no right to intrude. They kept insisting, though. They were so open and loving, and I… Even though I kept pushing them away, they wouldn’t have it.

_[pause]_

**P:** My healing process—it was slow and painful. There were days when I’d look at Dad and Pops with Mia and I’d say to myself, “You’re not a part of that. You don’t belong here.” But they made sure, they made me feel that I was. Mia was incorrigible, to say the least— _Mia, stop laughing, Christ, I’m trying to be serious here—_ she kept referring to me as her big brother, kept asking me to tell her stories, watch movies with her. It was a little annoying, actually.  
 **M:** _[laughing]_ It’s so true, though.  
 **P:** But Dad and Pops, they were—they were just there for me. They made sure that they were always there when I needed someone. When I felt shitty, Dad would take me to his workshop and we’d work on a few things. Pops would play cards with me or make me a sandwich, and then talk to me about mundane things. It felt like…  
 **M:** Home?  
 **P:** Yeah, exactly. Home.

_[pause; sniffling noises]_

**M:** Pete?  
 **P:** Yeah, I’m okay, I’m good.  
 **M:** We can stop the recording now, it’s alright.  
 **P:** No, it’s—hey Mi? I love you, you know that right?  
 **M:** I—I do, Pete, of course I do.  
 **P:** Dad, Pops… I may not say it often enough but thank you. For everything. I can’t—I just—I love you guys. Happy anniversary.

_[end of recording]_

//

_Excerpt from Steve Rogers’ personal journal dated 03.04.2032_

Tony and I, we’ve been to hell and back. And honestly, I would not have had it any other way.


End file.
